Chaos Sorcery
ite Chaos Sorceress.]] The term Chaos Sorcery is false. It deceives, creating a false distinction between that which the Sorcerers of the north use and that which is used by the Magisters of the Empire. Chaos Sorcery is magic. Like Colour Magic used by the Magisters, it is drawn from the Winds of Magic that blow from the Realm of Chaos. Instead of being constrained to a single Wind, those who wield Chaos Sorcery tap multiple Winds, bending and twisting them to suit their purposes, or they call upon the festering pools of Dhar that stain the land, that corrupt and mutate everything around them. Without Chaos, there would be no magic. All magical energy, called the Winds of Magic, emanates from the northern pole, where it’s said the Gate to Heaven fell and tore a hole in the fabric of reality. From this damaged region, raw Chaos spills into the world, changing and tainting all that it touches. The energy itself can be harnessed, controlled. A spellcaster can use his will to refract the energy into its component parts, separating it like strands of multicoloured yarn. In an effort to reduce the risks of working with magic, Imperial Magisters (Wizards) devote themselves to the study of a single Wind, learning from long practice how to impose structure on this energy and produce miraculous effects known as spells. But the processes of the Magisters are intentionally limited. Working with the Winds of Magic in the raw has terrible consequences, with often unpredictable results. Most Magisters know something of Elven magic, whisper of the power to be had in the Tower of Hoeth where Elven Wizards practice High Magic, the safe blending of some or all the Winds, but such power is beyond the skills of nearly any Human to master. The restrictions imposed by the Elven High Mage, Teclis, chafes many talented Magisters, driving them to study the forbidden arts to reach beyond the safe limits of Human magic. The techniques they use are reckless and carry grave consequences, corrupting the mind and flesh with each spell they cast. This forbidden form of sorcery is called Dark Magic. List of Known Spells Note: the following spells have been limited to fluff material only, and the translation thereof. Universal * Boon of Chaos - Calls upon the favour of the Dark Gods of Chaos, granting the caster heightened skill with weaponry, strength of will, constitution, and even charisma. * Burning Blood - The sorcerer spits blood that burns like acid at any one target nearby, horrifically potent even when cast by the weakest of practitioners. * Dark Hand of Destruction - Wreaths the caster's hand in a nimbus of Dark Magic, becoming a magical weapon that pierces armor and mutilates on contact. The spell remains in effect for a number of rounds, but can be retain with concentration. * Lure of Chaos - Bewitches one character nearby and bends them to the caster's will. Unless the target is strong of will, the sorcerer decides what they do next. Any commands that would be deemed suicidal grant the character greater chances of breaking free of this spell. Undead are immune to the Lure of Chaos. * Summon Daemon Pack - Summons a number of Lesser Daemons. They appear in any unoccupied spots within the immediate area of the sorcerer and remain for one to ten minutes. If gained from the Lore of a particular Ruinous Power, the conjurer summons Lesser Daemons appropriate to the Chaos God. * Summon Lesser Daemon - Summons one Lesser Daemon, which appears in any unoccupied spot nearby. The Daemon remains for one to ten minutes. If gained from the Lore of a particular Ruinous Power, the caster summons a Lesser Daemon appropriate to the Chaos God. * Touch of Chaos - The caster's touch channels pure Chaos energy into one target, causing them to mutate and change unless they can resist. If they fail, the mutation manifests in a matter of seconds and is permanent. If affected, the target may also become stunned by the suddenness and vileness of the change. This is a touch spell. Undead are immune to the touch of Chaos. * Veil of Corruption - Creates a foul cloud of corruption anywhere within a large area nearby. Those affected must risk becoming crippled regardless of armor or natural stamina. Wounded characters continue to worse until they can successfully resist the spell. Those who suffer long risk mutation. Undead do not gain mutations, but are otherwise affected by this spell. * Vision of Torment - Causes any one character within the area to have a hellish vision. The target are temporarily stunned unless they can resist. They also risk insanity if weak of will. * Word of Pain - The sorcerer speaks one of the secret names of the Chaos Gods. Simply enunciating this word causes those around them incredible pain. Those affected suffer severe injuries, and risk becoming helpless. The caster, meanwhile, is not affected by their own Word of Pain. Lore of Nurgle * Foul Messenger - Caster vomits a stream of blue and green flies that fly about them and form into a swarm that vaguely resembles a toad-like head. The caster may pass a message to the swarm, up to twentyfive words. The swarm then flies off to deliver the message to the intended recipient at about one mile per hour, whispering in his ear in a hoarse voice that sounds of retching. When they’ve completed their task, they burrow into every one of the recipient’s orifices and vanish once inside. The first time someone receives a message by means of this spell, they potentially go insane. * From One to Many - The sorcerer's body collapses into a man-shaped cloud of buzzing flies. Anything they wear or carry falls to the ground, as does any equipment they were carrying. This allows the caster to fly. While in this form, they are immune to all damage from non-magical weapons. They cannot be the target of spells (except dispel), unless they are damaging area spells. The caster can change their shape so long as they remain in one continuous form, meaning the caster cannot separate themselves (and therefore cannot be separated) into two or more different clouds. The caster can squeeze through tight spaces, as small as those a single fly can fit through. The spell lasts for a number of hours, though the caster may end it any time. If the spell ends prematurely and they are contained in a space too small for their body to fit their body, they are instantly slain. * Joyous Aspect - The caster places their hands on the face of the target creature, and when the incantation is complete, small green tendrils spread like hairs from said-caster's palms. After seven seconds of agony, the target’s features are rearranged so any blemish, any affliction, no matter how severe is concealed behind a mask of health. As perfectly formed as it is, it seems false and disturbing. The cheeks are too rosy, the cut of the jaw too perfect, the teeth are a little too white, and the eyes sparkle with lascivious promise. Joyous Aspect remains in place for a number of hours or until the target suffers injury. * Miasma of Pestilence - A foul green mist rises from the ground around the sorcerer. All creatures that remain under the affected area and for a number of minutes thereafter take great penalty to every one of their actions. The spell lasts for a number of minutes, though the caster is not affected by it. * Nurgle's Boon - The sorcerer absorbs a disease from an afflicted creature they touch and contains it without suffering the effects for a number of hours. They may transfer the disease to another target they touch, though a staunch enough target may resist the effect. If it succeeds, the disease is not lost and the caster may try to touch the target again. If the spell expires before they transfer the disease, they become infected instead. * Plague Wind - Calls forth the foul winds of Nurgle to sweep across the land, spreading death and disease. All living creatures within a large area risk contracting Neiglish Rot. In addition, the cloud causes supernatural terror. It disperses after a number of minutes. * Reveal the Inner Beauty - Causes an object or individual to age rapidly. This is a touch spell. If inorganic, this spell causes the object to become brittle, worsening the overall quality. If organic, the subject ripens rapidly until it begins to spoil, splitting open and spilling its stinking contents everywhere. A living creature ages between two and twenty years, growing sickly and enervated. * Stench of Nurgle - Streams of foul smelling mist rise from the caster's body and pollute the air around them. The stench is so noxious, those who breathe in the fumes are sickened, spraying vomit and becoming nearly incapacitated by the odour. All living creatures adjacent to the sorcerer become helpless for a number of moments. Even those who succeed in resisting become distracted by it. The fumes remain around the caster for a number of minutes, but the caster is not otherwise affected. * Stream of Corruption - The caster spews a stinking jet of putrid blood, pus, maggots, and slime. Any target touched by the stream suffers caustic burns. In addition, those who are affected by the stream are nauseated for a number of minutes thereafter. * Sumptuous Pestilence - Infects all living creatures within the immediate area with a terrible disease. Affected targets may recover (or not recover) from the diseases as normal, but the ailment in question is always random. Lore of Slaanesh * Acquiescence * Breath of Inspiration * Cutting Wit * Flesh Puppet * Fleshy Curse * From Pain, Pleasure * Golden Torrent * Mask of Desire * Pavane of Slaanesh * Succubus Lore of Tzeentch * Destroy Magic * Dispel Mortal * Enrage Beast * Flames of Fate * Mindfire * Pink Fire of Tzeentch * Slave to Chaos * Subvert Strength * Transformation of Tzeentch * Tzeentch's Blessing * Tzeentch's Fire Storm Pending... Source * Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption (pg. 206). Category:Chaos Category:C Category:Magic